Chaos Moon
by The Eternal Dragon
Summary: Hoping to succeed where her auntie has failed, Usagi goes looking for her missing brother only to find a red haired girl on the verge of comitting suicide.
1. Default Chapter

Chaos Moon By The Eternal Dragon eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 1 5/17/04  
  
AN: This is a cross over of Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon which I own neither. It's only a fanfiction. This story starts out a little similar to another story I started but the two will be completely different. (Actually, I didn't like how the other one was turning out so I'm completely restarting it and it will be going in another direction than the other though the main idea will pretty much stay the same.)  
  
The sudden crash of thunder sent shivers up the spine of Usagi as she hurried down the street to the train station hoping to arrive before the first drops of rain would fall. She had been in Nerima hoping to find her older brother who had been missing for almost a decade and her Auntie had mentioned that he may have been staying in this strange district that sent shivers down her back that was even worse than the thunder. The whole place gave her the creeps the moment she arrived.  
  
Usagi groaned as the first drops fell from the darkened sky as she cursed the evils of the weather forecast and the uncanny ability that the meteorologist had to predict the exact opposite of what the weather really would be like. Luckily she was right next to the bridge that ran across the small canal which would give her the perfect cover while waiting for the rain to stop.  
  
She slowly made her way down the small incline and under the bridge just as the rain hit hard causing a drawn out sigh from the frustrated blonde. The whole day seemed to go bad and it just kept getting worse. It didn't seem like the rain was going to let up anytime soon so she Usagi decided she might as well settle in for awhile.  
  
A quiet sound brought Usagi's attention to the shape of a red headed pig- tailed sitting farther under the bridge. The other girl either didn't notice Usagi's presence or either didn't care. Slowly Usagi made her way closer to the girl as she realized the sound was made from crying. Usagi hated to see anyone in pain and set herself to see if there was anything that she could do for the sobbing girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked as she approached the other girl and took a step back when she saw the flash of silver in the red haired girl's hand.  
  
"L-leave me a-alone." The red haired girl said shakily.  
  
Usagi slowly backed away hoping that the other girl wouldn't attack her when something else caught her attention, a thin line of red on the other girl's wrist. Something snapped in the usually easily frightened blonde causing her to march straight over to the red head and grabbed the knife from the girl's grip and throwing it into the water.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Usagi demanded as she took the red head's arm and inspected the cut, relieved it wasn't really bad and it actually already stopped bleeding.  
  
"It's none of your damned business meatball head!" the red head snapped, pulling her arm back roughly. "Why don't you go home and play with your dollies?"  
  
Usagi wasn't going to back down to this girl who evidently already gotten over what ever she was crying about a few moments earlier. "I'm sure as heck not going to stand here and let you kill yourself!"  
  
"Why should you care?" the red head snarled as she rose to face Usagi, then quietly, "It's not like anyone else does."  
  
"Surely it can't be all that bad..." Usagi replied reaching her hand to the red head who just backed away.  
  
"It's not that bad? Nobody gives a DAMN about how I feel. NOBODY!" the red head snarled, fighting back more tears.  
  
"I'm sure someone does." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Sure, my dad uses me to feed his fat stomach when he's not abusing me for the sake of the art. I have to hide from my own mother or else she'll kill me. I'm engaged to more girl's than I know what to do with and none of them care what I want, hell no that would be too much to ask. I'm just some damned prize to them. I have no friends, everyone either wants me dead or as a plaything!" as the read head ranted she slowly made her way to be standing almost face to face with Usagi, "So tell me, who the hell cares for a FREAK like me? NOONE, that's who! So why the HELL not kill myself?"  
  
So many things ran through Usagi's mind as the red haired girl finished her rant, either on the verge of tears again or ready to rip off Usagi's head and she hoped it wasn't the later though she really didn't want it to be the first either.  
  
So much of the red head's rant confused Usagi, like how did she get engaged to more than one girl and how did the red head get engaged to another girl anyway. Maybe she was like the outers, that would explain having to hide from her mother maybe. But still, something wasn't right about the whole situation.  
  
Usagi looked into the other girl's eyes and saw complete hopelessness in them. She did the only thing she could think, Usagi encircled her arms around the other girl holding her comfortingly as she burst out sobbing again. The red head tried to pull away at first but gave up quickly and settled into the embrace as she cried her heart out, her whole body shaking from the heart wrenching cries.  
  
Usagi slowly lowered the two to sit on the ground as the red head buried her face into the blonde's embrace, who didn't really care that the rain was stopping now. She was going to be really late but there was no way that she was going to leave the red head alone. If the girl's life was really so bad Usagi was going to try her best to help the poor girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos Moon By The Eternal Dragon eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2 5/19/04  
  
AN: This is a cross over of Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon which I own neither. It's only a fanfiction and I don't intend to make any money off of it. (As if I could.) Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.  
  
The thunder and rain had fit Ranma's mood perfectly as he, presently she, slid the knife she had softly over her exposed wrist. For the first time in a long time she wasn't wearing her bracers as she wasn't expecting to have to fight anyone, or more exactly didn't care. The absence of the bracers wasn't the only thing though, she was crying as she remembered all the pain and abuse her so called family and friends put her through.  
  
A small smile played across her lips as a thin line of red welled in the wake of the blade. She didn't press down to hard though so there wasn't too much blood, not yet. She was tired of all the abuse and was going to end it, the last little bit of pain that she would have to feel as she gripped the knife harder and was readying for another pass, a stronger and deeper slash, no more games.  
  
Something in the back of her mind whispered that this is what she ultimately deserved, that she deserved the pain she was a freak that trouble always seemed to follow. Maybe everyone had a right to be upset with her but did they really have to treat her as bad as they did? Ranma stopped for a moment, maybe if she tried again, talk to them more, maybe they would stop treating her so bad.  
  
She shook as a sob escaped past her lips, they weren't going to stop. This was the only way to stop it, stop the pain. She started to raise the knife again when a voice called out to her. She wasn't sure what they said but turned around to see a blonde girl with long twin ponytails moving towards her.  
  
The girl gasped and stepped away from Ranma quickly leaving her to wonder if it was getting easier for others to see how pathetic she was.  
  
"L-Leave me a-alone!" Ranma tried to snap but her voice was hoarse from all the crying making it a little hard to sound too threatening.  
  
She had the shock of her life as the blonde got a look of determination in her blue eyes as she stormed over to Ranma snatching the knife and throwing it into the water all in one motion. She was too stunned to do anything when the blonde kneeled down and took her arm to look at the cut.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" the blonde demanded.  
  
Ranma was finally getting a little control back over herself and her emotions, and snapped at the blonde girl, ""It's none of your damned business meatball head!" Ranma roughly pulled her arm away from the other girl, "Why don't you go home and play with your dollies?"  
  
The blonde girl rose back up and took a step back and looked back at Ranma with what looked like anger in her eyes, after all Ranma had seen it enough to know it. What she couldn't figure out was what the other emotion was, it looked a little like concern maybe but why would a stranger be concerned when no one else in Ranma's life was.  
  
"I'm sure as heck not going to stand here and let you kill yourself!" the blonde declared.  
  
Ranma rose from where she was sitting and glared at the blonde, anger filling her temporarily replacing the depression. "Why should you care?" Ranma demanded, then whispered, "It's not like anyone else does."  
  
"Surely it can't be all that bad..." the blonde said reaching out towards Ranma. Ranma backed away from the girl dodging away from the porfered hand.  
  
"It's not that bad? Nobody gives a DAMN about how I feel. NOBODY!" Ranma snarled as the depression was returning with even more force than before. It was getting harder and harder to fight back the tears that was threatening to spill.  
  
"I'm sure someone does." The blonde whispered.  
  
"Sure, my dad uses me to feed his fat stomach when he's not abusing me for the sake of the art. I have to hide from my own mother or else she'll kill me. I'm engaged to more girl's than I know what to do with and none of them care what I want, hell no that would be too much to ask. I'm just some damned prize to them. I have no friends, everyone either wants me dead or as a plaything!" Ranma says as each word brings her closer and closer to her losing control. She slowly made her way to be standing almost face to face with the blonde girl, "So tell me, who the hell cares for a FREAK like me? NOONE, that's who! So why the HELL not kill myself?"  
  
Ranma stared into the girl's eyes for several moments, silently praying for the girl to leave. The girl didn't though, the girl's actions completely shocked Ranma as the blonde embraced Ranma. She couldn't hold it back any longer as the damns burst and the tears came. At first Ranma tried to get away but the blonde wouldn't let go. Ranma soon gave up and just settled for crying, it didn't matter anymore. She let the blonde guide them to the ground as Ranma cried in the girl's arms, letting the embrace give some comfort.  
  
Usagi gently brushed the red haired girl's hair as she settled down, it was getting late and her parents was going to be worried. She couldn't leave the emotional girl here alone though and there was no way that Usagi was going to let the other girl go back to whatever hell that she had come from.  
  
The hospital might be the best bet but what if the girl's family showed up, would they let them take her back? The police might have been the best bet but if the girl was this bad then what ever was happening had to been going on for some time which may of meant that the local police may be involved with the girl's family and if that was so then the would probably just let them take the girl back.  
  
Usagi mentally sighed trying to think of some way to help the distraught girl but right now Usagi needed to call home to let her parents know that she was going to be late. Her parents, Usagi wanted to bang her head on something, her parents could help the girl because her father was a lawyer and had all kinds of connections. Ami's mom could provide any medical help the girl might need.  
  
"I have to go home," Usagi said softly to the redhead as she slowly got up while helping the red head up. It seemed the redhead was just following what ever directions that Usagi gave. "If you come with me I can get you some help."  
  
Usagi took the red haired girl's hand and gently led the girl towards the train station relieved that the girl was following. The two quickly made it to the station and Usagi was relieved that they was just in time to catch the next one to Juuban. After paying for the tickets Usagi led the two onto the train and to a quiet section where the two could sit together and hopefully talk without others listening in.  
  
Usagi wasn't too sure where to begin as she looked next to the redhead sitting next to the window as the train lurched forward suddenly as it started on it's way. Again Usagi wanted to bang her head against something as she realized that she hadn't even introduced herself.  
  
"My names Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said, frowning slightly when she didn't get a response from the redhead. "What's your name?"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Usagi asked again and still got no response. She kept asking questions trying to get the redhead to answer one of them, to get some sort of response. "What's your hobbies? What kind of foods do you like? What do you like to do?"  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned back in her seat wishing that she waould get some kind of response, she was beginning to get worried about the redhead.  
  
"Why?" the redhead asked causing Usagi to jump slightly.  
  
"Huh?" was Usagi's intelligent reply.  
  
"Why are you trying to help me?" the redhead asked, "I'm not worth it."  
  
She's not worth it? Usagi couldn't believe she heard that. Something about the redhead tugged at Usagi, threatening to pull forth memories but everytime she thought she had it the memory eluded her. The redhead acting like this though seemed wrong to Usagi somehow, something wanted to make Usagi think that the redhead should be very proud and strong, top of the world not the scared, hurt girl next to her. Usagi knew that for the girl to be acting the way she was, it had to have been a lot that happened to her.  
  
"You are worth it." Usagi finally said, reaching an arm around the girl to pull her close. The redhaired girl rested her head against Usagi and snuggled into the the blonde, quickly falling asleep.  
  
Usagi shook her head unable to believe that anyone would hurt someone as bad as the redhead was hurt but knew that there was. The redhead had called herself a freak for some unknown reason but in Usagi's opinion it was the people that had hurt the redhead that were the true freaks. They were monsters that was even worse that the ones that the senshi fought against. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Moon  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
2/20/04  
  
AN: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Ranma ½. I could say I did but we all know better, don't we? Also, I'd like to think everyone who reviewed and I'm glad that those of you who are enjoying this story are enjoying it.  
  
Maric, thanks for your help on the story and as far as if the NWC will see their mistakes, some will definitely. Kara, I can most certainly say that this isn't going to be a Ranma gets stuck as a girl because I have plans for both sides. Sigtrygg, I hope this chapter answers your question. In truth, I kind of think Ranma would be more worried at this or seeing his mother's disappointment than having to actually commit seppuku. Dogbercarroll, I'm not going to really try to demonize the cast because though before this the story actually followed the cannon pretty closely though a few minor changes I might make here and there. This is an AU or divergence in which I think it can be seen that it would be possible for Ranma to really have a breakdown with all the stuff he goes through day in and day out. DarkBlueHated, hmmmm...it's a very good chance that Ranma is Usagi's brother. And as for Ranma being with a senshi, maybe. If he is though I already know who it's going to be, my favorite senshi. Grandmaster, I haven't looked at Wild Fox's story yet though I intend to and I'll think about changing my stories name though I'm not sure to as what yet.  
  
I'd like to thank the reviewers so far: Maric, ranger5, Jason, calamite, Kara, Chi Vayne, Stonebridge, GaelicDragon, Bahamutzero94, mystery person, grandmaster, Jerry Unipeg, DarkBlueHated, TopQuark, dogbertcarroll, taxzombie, and Sigtrygg. If I missed anyone I'm sorry.  
  
Ranma woke to Usagi's gentle shaking and was at first confused until reality came crashing down on her. She had let the blonde girl lead her onto a train and to god knows where. Ranma stretched then followed the blonde as she rose and made their way off of the train. Ranma followed Usagi this far so why turn back now? It wasn't like anyone cared back home.  
  
"We aren't too far away from my house." Usagi said eliciting a simple nod from Ranma. It wasn't like Ranma was trying to be rude to the blonde but Ranma wasn't sure what to say or what to reveal. The simple truth of the matter was that Ranma was scared.  
  
That almost brought a laugh to Ranma, the great Ranma Saotome scared of something. Ranma wasn't scared of anything, well almost nothing, there were those evil little fur balls with the fangs and claws just waiting to attack and steal your soul. Their battle cry was the worse, it may have been a simple "Meow" but it was enough to send shivers down the martial artist's back.  
  
Ranma's danger sense kicked in causing to her to grasp Usagi's hand and pull her back just as a red sports car skidded to a halt just a few feet away. Both the driver and passenger doors opened letting out a tall blonde woman who Ranma thought was a man at first and a girl just a little younger than herself with black hair that almost seemed purple.  
  
"Usagi!" the blonde asked roughly, "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick!"  
  
"I'm sorry Haruka," Usagi replied looking down at the ground for a moment then back to the red head, "My new friend needed help and I couldn't just abandon her."  
  
A startled gasp from the purple haired girl and a whisper of, "Rayne!" brought Ranma's and everyone else's attention to the youngest girl.  
  
"You know her, Hotaru?" Usagi asked.  
  
Hotaru shook her head sadly then says, "I'm sorry, she just reminds me of an old friend." The way the girl said old sounded odd to Ranma, almost as if the girl was hinting at something to the others.  
  
"Come on Usagi, I'll give you and your friend a ride home." Haruka said, "Your parents are having fits."  
  
"Thank you, Haruka." Usagi said with her voice partially filled with dread. Ranma sighed realizing that Usagi was probably going to be in trouble with her parents and it was Ranma's fault. She wasn't sure what time it was but it was dark out which meant it had to be very much later than when Ranma first wound up under the bridge.  
  
Ranma followed Usagi into the red sports car and gulped as the other two climbed in, for some reason Ranma was getting very scared. All too soon Ranma figured out why she was so worried when the car pulled off and got moving at speeds that would put most race car drivers to shame.  
  
"So what's your name?" Hotaru asked as she looked back from the front seat of the car with a curious smile on her face.  
  
Ranma wasn't sure what to do or what to say. If they recognized her name and it got out that she was wherever she was then the trouble back in Nerima would come here and Usagi didn't deserve that kind of problems. She hated to lie to them but what else could Ranma do?  
  
"She doesn't speak much." Usagi said taking Ranma's hand, "I'll explain later, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Haruka said as the car skidded to a stop, "But I want to know what's going on later, please."  
  
Usagi nodded to Haruka as the taller blonde let her and Ranma out, "I promise tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Haruka said as she climbed back into the car, "Take care, Usagi. You too." Haruka said nodding towards Ranma before pulling away at speeds that left Ranma wondering if the girl even had a license in the first place.  
  
Ranma followed an agitated Usagi up to the house they was at nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea, Usagi was already in enough trouble as it was because of Ranma. She was thinking about turning away and just leaving when the door was yanked open and a woman with blue hair erupted from inside to gather Usagi up into what looked like a very painful bear hug and yet what looked like a loving embrace all in one. It was all too easy to see the worry in the woman's face.  
  
"Where have you been?" the woman demanded as she pushed Usagi at arms length and looked into Usagi's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry mom," Usagi said as she reached back for Ranma's hand who allowed the blonde to pull her forward next to each other as Usagi's mom looked her over to. "Can we please go inside and talk? We need to talk to dad too."  
  
"Your father and brother are out looking for you." Usagi's mom said as she pulled the two girls into the house and closed the door. Ranma quietly followed the two into the house and into the dinning room and took a chair next to Usagi at the table as the woman went into the kitchen and came back with a tray of cookies and milk and sat them down on the table and sat down across from the two girls. Neither girl took any of the proffered treats which Ranma could see worry as the woman started at Usagi in disbelief.  
  
"Mom," Usagi said as she obviously tried to figure out what to say or where to start. "I found a new friend today."  
  
"I can see that," Usagi's mom said looking over at Ranma. Ranma could see the worry in the woman's face, she had to know something was wrong. She seemed to care for Usagi a great deal and Ranma wasn't positive but was pretty sure that normally a mother would be upset if her daughter had stayed out late like this not talking calmly like this.  
  
Usagi looked down at the table as if examining something interesting before saying, "She was trying to kill herself."  
  
"WHAT?" Usagi's mom cried out, "Why on earth would you do something like that?"  
  
Usagi didn't say anything and when Ranma looked up into the woman's eyes she found the same expression Usagi wore earlier, the woman seemed worried about Ranma, but why? It became hard for Ranma to look into the woman's eyes and had to divert her gaze before she started crying.  
  
"I'm just tired of living," Ranma whispered, "I'm sick of all of it."  
  
Ranma felt someone wrap their arms around her and looked up to see Usagi's mom had moved over next to her and was hugging her. The woman kissed the top of Ranma's head and brushed back her bangs.  
  
"It helps to talk about it you know." The woman said soothingly.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Ranma asked as she let the woman hold her. First Usagi and now this woman, two complete strangers and yet two people who truly did seem to care for Ranma. In a way it was hard to believe but Ranma found herself starting to open up a little bit.  
  
"Like why you feel this way dear." The woman said, her voice soft and supportive.  
  
"We only want to help." Usagi said, putting her hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Maybe you would like to talk a little more about your parents?"  
  
Ranma sighed as she shook her head, she really didn't want to talk about them but she didn't know what else to do and the two that was there with her really did only seem concerned. "My pops, he took me away when I was little on a training trip. My whole life he either treated me like crap in the name of the art or sell me to other families to marry but ran away with their dowries."  
  
"How about your mother?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I've only seen her a few times and I have to hide from her every time." Ranma said fighting back tears.  
  
"Why?" Usagi's mother asked slowly.  
  
"Before pops took me away I guess we signed a seppuku contract that we would commit seppuku if I didn't turn out to what she wanted." Ranma said as her voice came close to breaking, she felt the woman stiffen momentarily. "I don't care about killing myself but I don't want to see the disgust on her face when she sees what kind of freak I am."  
  
"Freak?" Usagi asked, "You aren't a freak."  
  
"That's not what everyone else says." Ranma said, tears starting to break free. "Pervert, freak, worthless, that's what they say and they're right. I'm nothing but a worthless freak who deserves to die!"  
  
"You are not any of those things and you don't deserve to die." The woman said.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!" came a cry as a little girl bounded into the room who had pink hair done up a lot like Usagi's. Ranma cringed as he saw the girl stumble and let go of a mug which came flying directly at Ranma flinging hot chocolate all over her turning her into him.  
  
Both Usagi and her mother jumped back in surprise and stared at Ranma in shock and surprise. "W-what are you?" Usagi stammered out.  
  
Ranma drew his legs up to him and buried his face into his knees, "A freak." He said as he shook with a sob and then another. Usagi and her mother quickly went back to Ranma and hugged him.  
  
"You are not a freak, dear." Usagi's mother said.  
  
"You're just special." Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, a special freak." Ranma laughed bitterly as the two woman tried to comfort him as a pink haired girl looked on in shock. The others missed what the girl said but Ranma heard it faintly and was shocked, "Auntie?" 


	4. Chapter 4rough

Chaos Moon  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 4 (Rough)  
  
2/20/04  
  
AN: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Ranma ½. I could say I did but we all know better, don't we? Also, I'd like to think everyone who reviewed and I'm glad that those of you who are enjoying this story are enjoying it.  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
The voice was so soft that noone else except for Ranma had heard it. Ranma looked up and didn't see anyone else except for Usagi and her mother and of course the source of the question, a pink haired girl that remarkably resembled Usagi. Ranma would of thought that the girl was talking to either Usagi or her mother except for the fact that the girl's shocked expression and the fact that the girl was looking directly into his eyes. Some reason he knew that the girl was talking to him but he was a he.  
  
"I'm sorry," the new girl said slowly after getting over her shock, "Are you ok?"  
  
Ranma dried his eyes on the back of his hand and steeled himself trying to hide his emotions not wanting to upset the little girl, she didn't need to see or hear the hell that was his life. "I'm fine, don't worry about it kiddo."  
  
"Have you eaten anything yet, dear?" Usagi's mom asked as she pulled away from him.  
  
Ranma shook his head as looked up at the smiling face of Usagi's mom. "Usagi, show him where he can clean up and I'll warm up something for you two because I know your hungry too."  
  
"Maybe I'm not." Usagi said.  
  
"You, not hungry? OHMYGOD, the world's coming to an end." the little girl said and laughed as Usagi lunged at her and missed.  
  
"Sit still you little spore!" Usagi growled as the little spore stuck her tounge out at the older girl.  
  
"Usagi, Chibi-Usa, stop fighting and show our guest to the bath." Usagi's mom said, "I'll see if I can get something of your father's for him when I start the food."  
  
The little girl grabbed Ranma's hand and started pulling him away from the room and down the hall where Usagi hurried past and opened up a closet door pulling out some stuff for Ranma to bathe with.  
  
"We'll be downstairs when you finish, I'll leave the clothes outside the door for you." Usagi said.  
  
Ranma allowed himself to be pushed gently into the bathroom with his arms full. He set everything down and quickly undressed and moved to the shower and turned it on and stepped into the spray of water. A chill ran through Ranma as he felt a chill caused by the water and the transformation. After several moments of playing with the shower handles Ranma sighed as she realized the hot water wasn't working. "Why me?" Ranma groaned.  
  
Ranma finished with her cold shower and climed from the tub drying herself and wrapped a towel around herself as she went to the door and opened it to find a pile of clothes neatly sitting on the floor. She pulled them inside and quickly dressed grumbling about the size of them.  
  
She stepped outside the room after gathering her clothes and ran into Usagi who took the dirty clothes from Ranma. "I'll take these to mom, she said that she'd wash them."  
  
"Usagi, the foods done." Usagi's mother called from below, "Please tell your friend and bring him along."  
  
A good shower, even if it was cold, and the smell of food which fragrance easily rivaled Kasumi's best made Ranma feel a little better. She quickly followed Usagi down the steps and ran into a man wearing glasses, a young boy, and someone who Ranma didn't want to see at the moment.  
  
"Oh crap." Ranma mumbled as she looked at Nodoka Saotome.  
  
"Ranko," Nodoka exclaimed as she hugged Ranma tightly, "Do you have any idea how worried the Tendo's are worried about you?"  
  
"Nodoka," Usagi's mom said quietly, "Don't call them."  
  
"But I have to let them know she's ok." Nodoka said, confused.  
  
Ranma couldn't stand it, she was being held in the arms of her mother who thought that Ranma was actually Ranko Tendo and the older woman had no idea of the curse. If Usagi mentioned anything about the curse then Ranma knew that there would be no way out of it.  
  
"I won't let her go back to that hell and in the morning I'm going to see that she will never be put back into those monsters custody again." Usagi's mother explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nodoka demanded, clearly not happy at what she was hearing.  
  
"Auntie," Usagi said, "Can we talk about this later?"  
  
Ranma looked back at Usagi glancing to Chibi-Usa and the boy. She looked up into her mothers face and saw that she understood what Usagi was saying that the youngest two people in the room shouldn't probably hear what was going to be said. Plus, they didn't need to see someone commit seppuku.  
  
"All right," Nodoka said, "But I want some answers, the Tendo's have been my family's friends for a long time."  
  
Ranma almost laughed when she heard Usagi mumble, "You need to find some better friends." 


	5. Chapter 5rough

Chaos Moon  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 5 (Rough)  
  
2/20/04  
  
"Why don't all of you go eat," Usagi's mother suggested, "I want to talk to Nodoka alone for a bit."  
  
"Sure mom." Usagi said pulling Ranma away from Nodoka and into the dinning room with Chibi-Usa following closely while the man and boy filed up the stairs with curious glances at the red head.  
  
Ranma took the plate that Usagi sat down in front of her but barely touched the food which was the first for the presently red-haired girl. She was too worried about what was going on In the same house was her mother with people who now knew about the curse but didn't know about the need to keep it secret from Nodoka.  
  
"Are you ok?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
"Just enjoying my last moments of my life." Ranma said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"RANKO!" Usagi snapped, "I won't let you kill yourself."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" asked a shocked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"It's not me you have to worry about." Ranma sighed as he looked up at the door then cringed at the raising voices.  
  
"You have no right!" Nodoka snapped.  
  
"I won't tell you where Ranma is until you tell me what you intend to do with that supid contract of yours!" Usagi's mother snapped back. "I will not stand by and watch my step-son be forced to kill himself!"  
  
"You really think I'd go through with that with Ranma?" Nodoka snarled, "Genma maybe but not Ranma!"  
  
"Then rip it up." Usagi's mother demanded.  
  
"Ikuko!" Nodoka gasped.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe this, did Usagi's mother really know where Ranma was? That thought circled in Ranma's mind a few moment until a new one violently forced itself to the top. 'Step-son.' That's what Usagi's mother had called him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Usagi said in a sad tone, "My older brother has been missing for about ten years because Genma took him on a stupid training trip and Auntie Nodoka made them sign a stupid contract."  
  
Ranma was wondering at this point in time if he had inadvertently pissed of some god or something in a previous life. She gulped then asks, "What happened to them?"  
  
"They was only supposed to stay gone a few months but Genma bailed and took Ranma with him." Usagi explained as she put her chopsticks down and pushed the plate of food away from her.  
  
"HE WHAT?" Nodoka screamed furiously, "I'll CUT off the bastards HEAD!!"  
  
Ranma shuddered at the venom in her mother's voice as she dreaded what was going to happen. Ranma didn't have to think long before Nodoka stormed into the kitchen and over to the sink to run some hot water into a glass then slowly back out into the dinning room where she poured the water over Ranma's head triggering the curse.  
  
Ranma winced as he watched his mother jump back in shock as her hands flew to her mouth as she gasps, "Ranma!"  
  
Ranma hung his head in shame not wanting to look into the disappointment that must be in his mother's eyes. He steeled himself for the string of curses to pour out of his mother's mouth leading to her demanding that he commit seppuku.  
  
He didn't understand what was going on with Usagi and her family or how they was related and he regretted not even getting a chance to get to know Usagi better, his sister if this was half way true. The one consolation to all of it though was that the pain would finally be over.  
  
Ranma tensed as he felt arms embrace him and hug him tightly, looking up to see his mother crying. "Oh my baby, Ranma. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"M-mom?" Ranma gasps out.  
  
"It's okay honey," Nodoka cried while holding tightly onto Ranma. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos Moon  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 6  
  
2/24/04  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far.  
  
This takes place before Saffron and the failed wedding in Ranma and before the three lights in Sailor Moon.  
  
I don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon.  
  
Ranma lay in the western style bed that was in the guest room given to him, his room now he guessed. He still wasn't too sure what all was going on but apparently Genma wasn't even his real father, Usagi's father was. Ranma wasn't too sure what all was going on but everyone was exhausted, both emotionally and physically so decided that morning would bring full explanations.  
  
At first Ranma didn't want to wait but seeing how late it was getting and how tired the others were as they kept falling asleep he relented and went to bed. Now he was lying awake with all kinds of thoughts running through his head making it difficult for sleep to come. He sighed and turned over on his side, closing his eyes hoping that sleep would find him soon to make morning and the answers he wanted to know come quicker.  
  
Ranma yawned as she looked around the weird place as trying to figure out where she was. It looked like some kind of palace out of some kind of fantasy. She looked down at herself and almost feinted on the spot when she saw what she was wearing. A black form fitting dress that left her shoulders bare and trailed down to her ankles which spilt on both sides starting at her knees down. A dragon pattern was stitched in silver coiled around the dress.  
  
"Rayne." A woman called wearing a white gown with hair like Usagi's only more like silver. The woman hurried up to Ranma and looked relieved to see the redhead.  
  
"Yes mother?" Ranma asked then wondered where that came from then wondered why the woman seemed do familiar.  
  
"Have you seen your sister?" the woman asked.  
  
"No, mother." Rayne replied, her voice a little strained. Ranma was starting to get fed up as she tried to move or say something but she didn't seem to have control over her body. Memories flooded Ranma's mind as she looked at the woman who was her mother? Queen of the Silver Millennium?  
  
"I bet she's with that prince, isn't she?" the woman demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure mother," Ranma replied, "I doubt it."  
  
"Great," the woman mumbled as she walked away, "First Pluto betrays me and now one of my daughters."  
  
Ranma shook her head and closed her eyes and reopened them only to find herself in the middle of a beautiful park with strange looking trees and plants surrounding her. A bundle of energy slammed into her and when Ranma got a good look at the girl she realized it was Usagi's friend Hotaru. Ranma felt like she knew the girl though, like they were best friends.  
  
"Rayne!" the girl cried, burying her face in Ranma's chest, "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come."  
  
"I promised you I'd be here." Rayne said as she hugged the smaller girl, "Are they still treating you like that?"  
  
Ranma sighed as the girl nodded and more memories filled her head, memories of how badly everyone treated Hotaru, the Senshi of Saturn. It wasn't right to treat the young girl like many did just because what she might one day be forced to day, something that no one seemed to realize wouldn't happen if it wasn't for the way people sometimes acted like condemning and shunning a young girl for no reason at all in Ranma's book.  
  
"I'm a freak." Hotaru sobbed.  
  
"No you aren't." Ranma said rubbing the young girl's back," And I'll always be there for you."  
  
Ranma closes her eyes again only to find that the scene had shifted again when she reopened her eyes. Everywhere she looked seemed to be full of mist with Hotaru holding Ranma's hand tightly as the walked next to the lovebirds Neptune and Uranus, Michuru and Haruka.  
  
The four came to a clearing where the time gates stood and Ranma was surprised to see her male side in an embrace with Pluto as the two kissed passionately.  
  
"Ahem." Haruka cleared her throat getting the attention of the two kissing who broke the kiss with a blush but stayed together in each others arms. After a few moments the two drew apart and took each others hands and the now group of six walked deeper into the mist until the came to a sunny clearing where a blanket was spread out with food scattered across it. Ranma quickly realized that it was a picnic.  
  
Another burst of memories assaulted Ranma's mind as she remembered that the man was a knight of Nemesis who Pluto had fell in love with. After Pluto refused to renounce him the Queen banished her to the time gates to forever stand guard over them, never to leave. Everyone was supposedly banned from there but that didn't stop Ranma, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune from constantly spending as much time as they could with their frined who occasionally still saw the Knight.  
  
Ranma smiled as everyone laughed and had a good time until Pluto stiffened then closed her eyes a few moments. She was new at guarding the time gates, her powers still weak but growing. Something told Ranma that if she could see beyond a few minutes in the future that she wouldn't of sent Ranma and the others back to the moon.  
  
"The palace is going to be attacked!" Pluto gasped, "You have to go."  
  
Accompanied by the knight, Ranma, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune all hurried back to the moon but too late as they surveyed the carnage spread out across the landscape. So many dead, and for what?  
  
A cold shiver ran up Ranma's mind as she and the others whipped around to see Luna and Artemis consoling the queen, trying to talk the regal woman out of using the crystal. "Luna, Artemis." The Queen said weakly, "All this is my fault. If I wasn't so stubborn, if I...please protect my daughters."  
  
Ranma started rushing towards the Queen, her mother, as tears fell from her eyes freely. "Mother!" Ranma screamed.  
  
"Mother!" Ranma gasped as he set up in the bed gasping for breath. The dream was so weird but something about it seemed so real that it was scary. Ranma lowered his face into his hands as tears fell down his cheeks. He felt that he was so close to those people, like they was family and the Queen, his dream mother, something tore at his heart as he remembered her final moments, the sacrifice the woman made for her two daughters and the rest of her people so that they could hopefully live a better and peaceful life.  
  
"She called me Rayne." Ranma whispered in disbelief, "Hotaru called me Rayne!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos Moon  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 7  
  
5/25/04  
(Why I was putting this as February I have no idea and I'm sorry about  
that.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Ranma ½. Please don't sue me, please don't sue me, PUH-LEAZE don't sue me. (Looks at evil horde of lawyers and runs like heck from the denizens from the third level of hell.)  
  
Ranma startled as he heard the knock on the door and rubbed the tears from his eyes just before the door creaked open to reveal Nodoka slowly coming in. Ranma noticed how tired his mother looked and how red her eyes were.  
  
"Can I come in Ranma?" Nodoka asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure mom." Ranma said as he pulled himself to a sitting position on the bed. Nodoka nervously walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh. She handed him a piece of paper which looked old and worn with the writing a little faded and handprints nearly completely impossible to see.  
  
HANDPRINTS? Ranma began to shake as he realized what the piece of paper was. He dropped the paper and Nodoka caught it back up. She quickly tore it up into several pieces which she let drift to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry I ever let him make that stupid thing." Nodoka said, her eyes glistening with the tears she was fighting back. "I love you more than anything in this world and I'd never really make you do that. That bastard Genma? Yes, but not you."  
  
"Mom?" Ranma asked, a little stunned.  
  
"Please, Ranma," Nodoka begged, "Please forgive me."  
  
Ranma reached over and gathered his weeping mother in his arms and whispered in her ear, "There's nothing to forgive, mom."  
  
Nodoka's started sobbing as Ranma held her tight but at the same time gently. "I love you so much, Ranma. You're all I really have."  
  
"I love you too mom." Ranma whispered to his crying mother, trying to comfort her. Just last night he thought that everyone hated him, thought he was a freak and was prepared to just end it all. Just when things looked the darkest though he learned that he had a whole other family that he never heard of before and so far none of them really thought of him as a freak.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." Nodoka said as she pulled back and brushed Ranma unruly morning hair out of his face and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks mom," Ranma said, smiling back, "Yu have no idea what that means to me."  
  
"I guess you have some questions, don't you?" Nodoka sighed, "About how you're related to Bunny and everything?"  
  
"Bunny?" Ranma asked, trying to figure out who Bunny was.  
  
"Your sister, Ranma." Nodoka said, "Bunny is Usagi's nickname." At Ranma's nod Nodoka continued, "I wanted to talk to you alone about all this but Ikuko wanted to talk to me first, she loves you very much too Ranma and was worried about you. She's your step mother."  
  
"But how?" Ranma asked shaking his head, "Your married to pops aren't you?"  
  
"Unfortunately, but that is going to change very soon." Nodoka said, "That man is not your father though, Ranma. Kenji is your real father Ranma."  
  
Genma wasn't his father? All that abuse, all the crap Ranma went through trying to earn his father's approval, his love, and the bastard wasn't even his father!?  
  
"I wasn't sure at first, honey. I Tried to make a family work with us but Genma, well you know him, it was near impossible to deal with that man. I let him take you on that training trip but it was just supposed to be a short trip to see his friend in Nerima while I waited for the blood test when I finally got up the nerve to get it done.  
  
"Blood test?" Ranma asked, he wasn't sure how to feel at the moment but it felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Before I married Genma, I was deeply in love with Kenji. We, well, we..." Nodoka hung her, her face flushed red. "We made love, Ranma."  
  
Nodoka, his mother who always acted so proper during those visits to the Tendo's, always telling the Tendo sisters and 'Ranko' how to act lady like actually slept with someone out of wed lock.  
  
Ranma was sure he fell into the twilight zone and was waiting for the music to start.  
  
"Kenji and me had to break up though not long after that because he learned that his family had made an arrangement with Ikuko's parents and the were forced to be married. They grew to love each other though very much."  
  
"Where does Genma come in then?" Ranma asked, his voice almost a whisper as he was having a very hard time accepting all of this.  
  
"I was on the rebound and met him at a party where we both got drunk and one thing led to another, and we, well we also was intimate." Nodoka explained, rubbing her eyes, "I found out I was pregnant not long after that and I accepted Genma's proposal after he threatened to tell my family that I was pregnant out of wed lock."  
  
"That bastard threatened you?" Ranma growled, "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No Ranma, I'm taking care of him but he was a lot braver back then. He did care for us though, Ranma, in his own twisted way I guess and took care of us." Nodoka said. "He didn't know about Kenji and at the time I was scared and not sure what to do."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them when Ikuko peeked inside after Nodoka told her to come in. Ikuko had a bundle of clothes that Ranma quickly realized was the ones he was wearing last night when Usagi found him.  
  
"I washed you clothed, dear." Ikuko said, "When you finish talking you can use that bathroom and clean up and join us downstairs for breakfast." Ikuko set the clothes on the dresser and walked over to Ranma and kissed him on the top of his head. "And Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Don't you even think about killing yourself anymore," Ikuko said hugging him, "You have a family here who loves you very much."  
  
"I'm sorry about last night." Ranma said, feeling low about hurting and worrying everyone.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Ranma." Nodoka said, "You was hurting and you felt like that was your only way out."  
  
"But it's not Ranma," Ikuko continued, "Promise us that you will talk to us if you even start to thinking about hurting yourself."  
  
"Please," Nodoka urged, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"None of us do." Ikuko said as she pulled away and looked Ranma in the eyes, "Please promise us."  
  
"I promise." Ranma said, tears threatening to spill. It was hard to believe that in less than twenty four hours he went from a place where everyone had hated and condemned him to a place that accepted him and loved him for who he was. And even better, it was the family that he always secretly dreamed of having on the road.  
  
"Good," Ikuko said, "Breakfast will probably be ready in twenty minutes so please don't be too long."  
  
Ranma watched as Ikuko walked out of the room, softly closing the door. Ikuko, his mother as well as Nodoka who was his biological mother. He didn't know exactly what to do or say.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nodoka asked, brushing the side of his face gently with her hand.  
  
"Yeah, mom. Thanks." Ranma sniffed.  
  
"I'll let you get ready then dear," Nodoka said as she got up and kissed her son's forehead, "I love you."  
  
"Love you to mom." Ranma replied as Nodoka left.  
  
Author's Note: 55 reviews so far and not really any bad ones, wohoo. I'm glad everyone I enjoying Chaos Moon so far and hope you will continue to do so. Thank you to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Chapter 1: Maric, ranger5, Jason, calamite, Kara, Jerry Unipeg, Chi Vayne, Stonebridge, GaelicDragon, Bahamutzero94, mystery person, grandmaster, DarkBlueHated, SuperRyoga, bannonluke, and Tony P. Chapter 2: Stonebridge, Jerry Unipeg, DarkBlueHated, TopQuark, mystery person, dogbertcarroll, taxzombie, and Sigtrygg. Chapter 3: Jerry Unipeg, taxzombie, Chibi Usa, glazedlookineyes101, ranger5, Bahamutzero94, mystery person, Shinigami, calamite, Sopchoppy, Sigtrygg, and Anonymous. Chapter 4: Ranger5, calamite, Materia-Blade, mystery person, Jerry Unipeg, dragon- game, ReviewGuy, vizeerlord, dogbertcarroll, Terryie, Shinigami, Bahamutzero94, and Rorax. Chapter 5: Calamite Chapter 6: Mystery person, ranger5, Terryie, Bahamutzero94, and Shinigami. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos Moon  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 7 (Rough)  
  
5/25/04  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Ranma. Nope. Never. Not in a million years. (Tears fall slowly down my cheeks.) WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
After a quick shower a male Ranma, who wasn't sure why the hot water was working now, made his way down to breakfast and finished it off in record time with only a few gently admonishments about his manners at the table.  
  
Kenji, Ranma's father, and god did it feel good to call him that, left to go to work and his new little brother Shingo left to go to a friends house since he wanted to spend the last few days of vacation from school having fun. Nodoka left saying that she had some important business to take care of. Usagi said she wanted to take Ranma and show him around town after she called a few of her friends from her room and Chibi-Usa went to play with one of her friends. That left Ranma to himself and he decided to go to the kitchen and help Ikuko with the dishes.  
  
"You don't have to help, Ranma." Ikuko said with a smile.  
  
"I want to, Ikuko," Ranma said as he dried off a plate, "If I am going to be staying here I want to help out some."  
  
"That's sweet of you Ranma but you really don't have to," Ikuko said, then nearly whispered, "You can call me mom if you want."  
  
"Thanks mom." Ranma smiled as the woman blushed slightly from embarrassment and relief. "Can I ask you something, If you don't want to answer you don't have to."  
  
"You can ask me anything anytime, Ranma." Ikuko said, "That's what mother's are for and I'll always be there for you."  
  
Ranma smiled back at the woman as he dried another dish, it was still a little hard to believe how much the people in this house cared for each other, how much they all seemed to care about him. It made him feel a little guilty about what he was going to asks but he needed to know. He didn't want to get comfortable if Ikuko really didn't want him there.  
  
"Howcanyouacceptmeormymommyothermom?" Ranma asked all in one breath.  
  
Ikuko giggled softly as she replied, "After having a daughter like Usagi you get used to one word questions." Ikuko sighed and looked down into the dish water, "Ranma, I'm not going to lie to you, when I found out what happened I was furious. I was very jealous that your father had been with another woman but I loved your father very much and agreed to meet this woman. She was heartbroken when Genma didn't bring you back."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ranma said, not sure what he was sorry for the most, asking the woman the question, the fact that he and Nodoka had complicated Ikuko's life, the way his mother was hurt when Genma took him away for so long or the fact that the sight of him must of reminded Ikuko of what Nodoka and Kenji must of once shared a long time ago.  
  
"Don't be dear," Ikuko said soothingly, "You did nothing wrong and neither did your father or mother. Your mother and I became very good friends and she would show me pictures of you and tell me stories about you. I feel in love with you pretty easily and started thinking of you as my own son and wanted so much for you to return and I supported Nodoka as much as I could in the search for you. Ranma, please don't think that you or Nodoka aren't welcome here because both of you are, I love you both very much and would do anything for the both of you. As far as I'm concerned you both are a member of this family."  
  
Ranma wiped a few tears from his eyes as he hugged Ikuko tightly, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, dear and I mean it." Ikuko said kissing the top of the boys head, "Why don't you go see if your sister is ready?"  
  
"Okay mom," Ranma said since most of the dishes was now done, "Thanks again."  
  
"Your very welcome, Ranma." Ikuko replied.  
  
Ranma made his way back up the steps and up to Usagi's room and lightly knocked on it not wanting to make a lot of noise and opened te door after Usagi told him to come in. Upon opening the door Ranma quickly went into the reverse falling backwards and scooting away from the door until backing into the wall. There in Usagi's room was one of those monsters, one of those things, a c-c-cat.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" Usagi asked as she hurried out of the room to check on her brother.  
  
"C-C-Cat." Ranma said shakily pointing at his worst nightmare until he noticed the crecent moon shape on it's head, "L-Luna?"  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" Usagi urged, wrapping her arms around a shaking Ranma who calmed down a little. The cat looked exactly like the one from his weird dream and he had a feeling that it was not just a coincidence. Some of the fear left him at realizing that the cat may of not really been a cat but an old friend.  
  
"My pops, no, Genma found an invincible technique when I was about six and taught it to me," Ranma started shaking some more as he recalled some of the images from the traumatic experience. "It involved digging a pit and throwing a bunch of starving c-c-cats into it then tying the trainee up in fish products then throwing them into the pit with those t-things over and over until they snapped and learned the Neko-ken."  
  
"Goddess!" A familiar female voice gasped from the door of Usagi's bedroom drawing Ranmas and Usagi's attention to a startled cat who had her paws in front of her mouth, it was almost comical.  
  
"It's okay," Ranma said shaking off most of his fear and smiled at his sister and the cat, "I got a bad phobia of cats but L-Luna isn't a cat, is she?"  
  
Ranma wanted to laugh at the expressions on his sister's and friend's faces but refrained from it, he may of not been completely scared of Luna but she still caused shivers to run up and down his spine. "Does anybody else know?  
  
"K-Know what?" a nervous Usagi asked looking everywhere except at Ranma.  
  
"You don't have to hide it from me," Ranma said, "I remember."  
  
"Remember what?" Usagi asked quietly as she looked intently into Ranma's eyes.  
  
"You, mom, that prince of yours, the advisors and senshi...our friends." Ranma whispered to a skocked Usagi and Luna. Ranma smirked, "Does the name Rayne ring any bells?"  
  
"That's what Hotaru called you last night?" Usagi asked.  
  
"But that's impossible," Luna gasped, "Rayne was a girl."  
  
"You know her?" Usagi asked in shock.  
  
"Usagi, Rayne was your sister in the Silver Millinium." Luna said slowly, "H-How could Ranma be her?"  
  
Ranma looked at Usagi who looked back with mischief in her eyes, "Let's just say that I don't only have a step brother but also a step sister who will be going shopping with us today." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos Moon  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 9  
  
5/25/04  
  
Ranma, now a she thanks to her sister's insistence, walked next to the blonde who was carrying something by all means should be sending the redhead into a panic. The object in question looked at Ranma again with eyes full of mirth and curiousness. Ranma sighed as she fought down the little uneasiness she did feel being so close to Luna.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ranma asked.  
  
"The arcade first." Usagi chirped cheerfully, "I want to try the new Sailor V game while we wait for my friends."  
  
"Arcade?" Ranma asked, now the one being confused. She hoped it wasn't some kind of salon or clothing store, but Usagi said something about a game.  
  
"Yeah, the Crown Arcade." Usagi said, her eyes full of happiness when she spotted the guy walking toward them. The guy, Ranma was sure, looked like he was older than Ranma herself. Ranma froze when she found herself holding an indignant Luna as Usagi threw herself into the guy's arms with a cry of "Mamoru!"  
  
There were two warring emotions now surging through Ranma as she watched the scene in front of him, the much older guy with an embarrassed look on his face holding a much younger blonde gently while she talked even faster than what the redhead could understand. One emotion was saying how sweet the sight was while the other one just wanted to pound the jerk into the ground.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that girl." Luna said, bringing the redheads attention back to the bundle. The only response Luna got was Ranma's eyes rolling back into her head as she fell to the ground.  
  
Ranma opened her eyes to the concerned face of her sister and Mamoru. "What happened?"  
  
"You feinted, Ranma." Mamoru said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked as she helped Ranma sit up on the bench that Usagi or Mamoru must have moved her to while unconscious.  
  
Ranma rubbed her temples as she realized what happened and said the only thing that came to mind, "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok, Ranma." Usagi said, on the verge of tears, "It was my fault. I forgot about the Neko thing, and I'm sooooo sorry. Please forgive me, pleasedon'thateme!!"  
  
"Calm down sis," Ranma said hugging her gently, "It wasn't your fault and I'll never hate you."  
  
"You mean it?" Usagi asked, sniffing.  
  
"Sure I do, you're my sister and I love you." Ranma said reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you, sis." Usagi said as she pulled away from Ranma and took the redhead's hand in one hand and one of Mamoru's hands in the other and dragged them behind her to a shocked redhead. Ranma looked down to see Luna following close by but keeping a little distance from Ranma which she felt a little guilty at. Maybe she'd buy Luna a can of tuna later as an apology. "Let's get some ice cream!"  
  
They just ate breakfast not to long ago and Usagi was already hungry again. Ranma realized something extraordinary at that, they were definitely related. Ranma let Usagi pull them along until they reached a building and hurried inside as the doors slid open.  
  
"Hey Usagi, Mamoru." A blonde man called from the counter of the strange place. It had some tables and booths like a small restaurant and it had a lot of games scattered through the place as well. So this was an arcade? Cool. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is my sister, Ranma." Usagi beamed as she pushed a nervous Ranma closer to Motoki.  
  
"H-Hi." Ranma said nervously as she noticed the blonde mans eyes study Ranma a few seconds.  
  
"Hi, Ranma. There's no need to be nervous." Motoki said, "You know that you have the same eyes?"  
  
Ranma felt herself blushing slightly and couldn't figure out why. "T-thank you, Motoki."  
  
"Why don't you girls order something, anything you want." Mamoru said, "It's on me."  
  
A few moments later the girls was heading to the booth with a teary eyed Mamoru as he returned a much lighter wallet to his pocket. Definitely related ran through Ranma's mind as the mountain of food was brought out and the two girls finished it off and half of Mamoru's meager meal.  
  
"Oh my god!" A voice gasped drawing Ranma's attention to a girl with long black hair who was sitting down in the booth next to Ranma, "The meatball head is on time, the world must be coming to an end. Whoa is me."  
  
"Cut the melodramatics, Rei." Usagi said.  
  
Ranma couldn't help but giggle at the comment, summoning a thought. Rayne didn't have anything against the hairstyle that her mother and sister usually wore but the red-haired princess once claimed that it would snow in Hades first.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Sorry, meatball head." Ranma smirked.  
  
"Ranma." Usagi whined, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ranma said, looking down at the table, "I was only teasing, I didn't mean to hurt you sis. I'm such a screw up."  
  
"No you are not, Ranma." Usagi said hugging Ranma, "You are not a screw up, you were only teasing."  
  
"I'm sorry, sis." Ranma said, hugging back. All those years of hiding emotions, and for what. It felt good to let it out to people who cared, it felt right.  
  
"Ranma," Usagi said, pulling back to look the red head in the eyes, "That is only a game we play, Rei and me act like we fight all the time but we're really best friends.  
  
"Yeah." Rei said as she put her hand on Ranma's shoulder and froze with a gasp, her eyes losing focus as if she was seeing something that wasn't there. Ranma was starting to get worried when three other girls came in, one looking a little like Akane, one with long blonde hair with a bow, and one with her brown hair in a pony tail. The three new girls sat in the now crowded booth breaking Rei out of what ever it was that was affecting her.  
  
"Y-You have two auras." Rei gasped, "How?"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Q&A:  
  
ShadowBakaSama: To answer your question about why Usagi was looking for Ranma is that she knew about him for a long time and knew Nodoka kept going to Nerima expecting him to be there. Usagi wanted to see what was going on in Nerima and was hoping that she might be able to find him if he was there so took the trip.  
  
Taxzombie: I don't really want to ruin anything yet, but in the next chapter or two it will explain about Rayne and his male form with Pluto in the dream.  
  
Shinigami: I asked Nodoka if you could have a Panda Rug and she said that she would personally deliver it as long as you cleaned it.  
  
Paks: Hotaru is really more of a very close sister to Rayne as she was one of the few, along with the outers, who treated the youngest senshi like a person in the Silver Millinum. And as far as action goes, there will be some coming up soon but not lemon type. I won't write lemons.  
  
Materia-Blade: I love writing and have been doing it for a long time and hope that someday that I will be able to get good enough to actually publish some stories. (Of course they will have to be longer chapter, lol.)  
  
L.Mc'Clown: Oops, you are so very right. They are half brother/sister, not step brother/sister. I think I was thinking about Ikuko and Ranma's relationship when I put that. I'm very sorry and thank you for pointing that out.  
  
ranger5: Sorry about that. I really love your story, Forever the Tomboy and I highly recommend it to anyone who loves Ranma/Sailor Moon crossovers. I found it on Tannim's Bridge and loved it. (http:www.ranmafics.com)  
  
Materia-Blade: I'm not really sure about a fuku, I wasn't really planning on it. There will be more about Rayne's past coming up soon and it will explain more about her.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me and thank you for all of your kind words.  
  
Chapter 1: Maric, ranger5, Jason, calamite, Kara, Jerry Unipeg, Chi Vayne, Stonebridge, GaelicDragon, Bahamutzero94, mystery person, grandmaster, DarkBlueHated, SuperRyoga, bannonluke, Tony P., Silverymoon-sworddancer, agent smith, and CaraBera.  
  
Chapter 2: Stonebridge, Jerry Unipeg, DarkBlueHated, TopQuark, mystery person, dogbertcarroll, taxzombie, Sigtrygg, and bannonluke.  
  
Chapter 3: Jerry Unipeg, taxzombie, Chibi Usa, glazedlookineyes101, ranger5, Bahamutzero94, mystery person, Shinigami, calamite, Sopchoppy, Sigtrygg, and Anonymous.  
  
Chapter 4: Ranger5, calamite, Materia-Blade, mystery person, Jerry Unipeg, dragon- game, ReviewGuy, vizeerlord, dogbertcarroll, Terryie, Shinigami, Bahamutzero94, and Rorax.  
  
Chapter 5: Calamite and calamite.  
  
Chapter 6: Mystery person, ranger5, Terryie, Bahamutzero94, Shinigami, Materia-Blade, and Jerry Unipeg.  
  
Chapter 7: Ryudo Ray, calamite, mystery person, Steph, ShadowBakaSama, Licht Sieger, Jerry Unipeg, taxzombie, Shroudking, Shinigami, glazedlookineyes101, dogbertcarroll, ColdCypher, paks, Mizu Akuma, Ranko Urameshi, Jason, Materia-Blade, Shurimon, and ranger5.  
  
Chapter 8: L.Mc'Clown, Jerry Unipeg, ranger5, mystery person, Mordamir, Bahamutzero94, Kuno-Baby, and Materia-Blade. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos Moon  
  
Chapter 10 rough  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
Eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
"Two auras?" Ranma asked, a little confused.  
  
"Who has two auras?" the new blonde asked, a blank expression on her face.  
  
Ranma shook her head in confussion as she tried to draw in on herself. She was expecting one or two friends of Usagi's showing up but this many was putting the redhead on edge. They all seemed a little familiar for some reason though Ranma couldn't remember meeting any of them before.  
  
"I'm Ami Mizuno." The girl that looked a little like Akane said with a shy yet comforting smile.  
  
"Makoto Kino." The brunette with the pony tail said. She had a look of confidence about her, one that Ranma was beginning to realize that she had lost.  
  
"Minako Aino." The blonde said, a kind smile and loving blue eyes which reflected the smile greeted the nervous red head.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma...well...I guess I don't know what last name I have anymoe if any." Ranma sighed as she looked down at the table.  
  
"She's my half sister," Usagi said, "Ranma Tsukino."  
  
"Wow," Minako said excitedly, "You have a sister?"  
  
"Tsukino?" Ranma whispered happily.  
  
"What was that about two auras?" Ami asked curiously as she took out a small blue device that kind of resembled an organizer with the symbol of Mercury on it's top. Mercury?  
  
"You're the senshi!" Ranma gasped quietly as she looked at each person again in a new light. Sitting before her was the assembled inner court of her sister's in the past now reborn again as she was.  
  
"Sushi?" Minako nervously giggled, "What are sushi?"  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone." Ranma said bringing a sigh of relief from all around.  
  
"I'm picking up two heart crystals but I don't understand how though." Ami said, "They seem to of bonded with each other and are still changing. It's impossible but there really are two!"  
  
"Is that bad?" Usagi asked, her voice coated thickly with concern.  
  
"I don't believe so, it looks like they've bonded and are now apart of each other." Ami said with a confused look on her face. "No, there's three actually. The third is at the center of them where they're bonding and seems to be the core personality. One of the other ones seems to be male but it also looks like it belongs there to begin with. What puzzles me is the third one seems to be alien to Ranma's body. I'm doing a scan to bring up anything at all that might explain it more."  
  
"Three heart crystals?" Rei asked, now her turn to be confused. "Shouldn't there be three auras then?"  
  
"Not really," Ami explained not taking her eyes off of the screen, "The center crystal seems to have fused completely with the other two so it's aura is part of the others now. Oh God." All the color drained from Ami's face as she looked up at Ranma with horror.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as Ranma shrank back at the look on the blue haired girl's face.  
  
"There's matches for the heart crystals in the computer. One of them is the reincarnation of Rayne, Usagi's sister from back then. It's the alien's heart crystal. I-It's the other one that has me worried."  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked losing her patience.  
  
"I-I'ts the reincarnation of a warrior from Nemesis...It says during the war between the Moon Kingdom and Nemesis, Raziel killed over one hundred soldiers from the moon in one battle just by using his swords. No magic, n- none." Ami explained to the shock on everyones faces.  
  
"I-I'm not a killer." Ranma said as she slowly lowered her head to the table in shock, resting it on her arms.  
  
"Let's talk about this back at the shrine." Rei suggested when she looked around noticing it was starting to get crowded. She didn't want anyone to overhear what they was talking about. Everyone seemed comfortable talking about this in front of Ranma but the redhead was the only one Rei wanted to be learning about the senshi that day.  
  
AN: Sorry I didn't write over the weekend but my computer is down and I've been using either the school or library's computers to write lately. I hope to have enough money soon to be able to get a new one up and running. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chaos Moon  
  
Chapter 11  
  
6/3/2004  
  
By The Eternal Dragon  
  
eternaldragonflame3hotmail.com  
  
Ranma didn't really pay to much attention to where she was being led by the others and in truth she didn't really care. She could try and deny it all she want but as soon as she heard the name Raziel she started having memories of him as well. Dark memories that would give even the most fearless of people nightmares that would last countless of nights.  
  
She remembered spilling blood on the battlefield, lots of it, and even worse she remembered enjoying it. She was a celebrated warrior on Nemesis back in the war torn days of the silver millennium, and it scared her. Not only was she a freak, she was a monster, a murderer.  
  
"Are you ok, sis?" Usagi asked from next to Ranma. Ranma didn't even notice when she sat down around a table with the other girls and Mamoru. They must have been at the shrine that was mentioned earlier. Funny though, it didn't look like a shrine, it looked like a bedroom.  
  
"Sure, I'm okay. I just learned that I'm a murderer besides a freak. I'm beginning to wish you never found me." Ranma said, trying to fight back the tears which seemed not to want to leave lately.  
  
"How could you say that?!" Makota snapped, "It's not Usagi's fault that this is happening!"  
  
Ranma was glad when Usagi pulled her into an embrace, a safe haven from the rest of the world. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks and didn't care. It seemed okay to cry when she was with Usagi because no matter how depressed she was a small part of the redhead knew that the blonde girl would make it all better.  
  
"That's not what she meant, Makota." Usagi said with a sad voice, "Ranma, she was trying to kill herself when I found her."  
  
A collection of gasps echoed from the surrounding group as a sniff was heard from Ami. "Ranma, I think you need some help. I know what your going through and I will help as much as I can and I know a good counselor."  
  
"I thought your mom was a medical doctor." Minako solemnly said.  
  
"She is," Ami sighs, "The counselor is the one I seen when I tried to kill myself a few years ago."  
  
"WHAT!?" Most of the gather people asked at the same time and in the same shocked tone of voice.  
  
"It was before I met all of you, I didn't have any friends or anything and I thought noone even cared." Ami explained, her eyes closed as she took a deep and calming breath, "I don't want to get into it right now but suicide is not the answer Ranma, I'll be here for you and I know Usagi will too. You don't have to be alone."  
  
"All of us will be here with you." Rei said.  
  
"Ami, you had some stuff about what's his name, how about Rayne?" Minako asked.  
  
"Rayne," Luna sighs as she jumps up onto the table with Artemis following. Ranma wasn't sure where the came from or if they followed them but she didn't really care about that either, she just wanted to stay in Usagi's arms for the moment. "Well, she was always depressed for a long time and I hate to say it but it was mostly our fault. Since she couldn't control the crystal or had the power to become a senshi most of us didn't really bother much with her. She would never become Queen or a senshi so in a way many didn't even feel that she mattered, even the Queen."  
  
"The people shunned her mostly because many thought that she was an illegitimate child," Artemis said, "Only Usagi was really nice to her out of the inners, she always protected Rayne and stuck up for her. Besides her though Rayne didn't really have any friends."  
  
"Until she met the outers," Luna said, "Hotaru became like Rayne's little sister because she knew what the senshi of Saturn had to deal with. Rayne then befriended each of the outers and they all became very close even after Pluto was banished."  
  
"Luna!" Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"They have a right to know," Luna said, "It's time they knew the truth anyways. Setsuna fell in love with Raziel and was banished to the gates of time to guard them by herself for eternity but I helped Rayne and the outers and Raziel visit often without the Queen even knowing. That's why Setsuna was never reincarnated like the rest of us. In fact, it was the Queen's arrogance that was partially to blame for the collapse of the moon kingdom and she realized it. She wanted to set things right and give both of her daughters and everyone a second chance at happiness without all the crap and politics that had happened on the moon. The crystal drained all the Queen's energies and answered her desire by sending everyone into the future to be reborn."  
  
The room fell into silence as everyone was shocked at what they had heard, they knew deep down all of it was true. 


End file.
